In U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,967 changing the position of a cross-country or touring binding in a longitudinal direction by means of a manual actuator is described. The publication addresses the advantages by being able to change the position of a binding on a ski to improve an athlete's performance and user experience. By moving the binding forward respective to the neutral position, the athlete will notice that the hold or grip of the surface become better. This is primarily due to that it becomes easier for the athlete to push the wax zone of the ski down onto the surface. By moving the binding backwards respective to the neutral position, the hold or grip will become poorer, but the ski will glide easier and faster. According to U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,967 the advantages are achieved by moving the binding forwards and backwards by a manually operable and actuatable lever or turning knob which cause the binding to be moved between two or more longitudinal positions on the ski via a toothed wheel or other toothed element.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,967 concerns a solution that offers several advantages there are also some disadvantages and problems. The main problem is that the athlete must stop completely, or at least bend down while moving, in order to reach the lever or turning knob and operate these. This is a major disadvantage during competitions, as time is lost and stiffness may be gained if the rhythm is interrupted. Similarly, it will be impractical to operate the lever or the turning knob often, even if this is desired. If the character of the terrain varies, e.g. in that it is a hilly trail or terrain, the optimal solution would be to change the position of the binding before and after each hill. Based on this, U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,967 is most suited for a trail or a usage area where it is unnecessary or undesirable to adjust the position of the binding often.
EP2281615A1 relates to a randoneé binding provided with a remotely controlled climbing wedge comprising an engine which helps the user to find a level, horizontal position on the skis while ascending up steep grades. The steepness may vary greatly, and with conventional manual systems with discreet mechanical heel positions, it is difficult and cumbersome to find the right position, especially since the right position changes continuously. EP2281615A1 proposes use of a climbing wedge which can be dynamically and remotely controlled/adjusted during use.
WO0213924A1 relates to a remote controlled, electrically actuated release mechanism intended as a supplement to the conventional mechanical release system.